Sharing in the Fun (script)
(sean abel is shy) * Sean Abel: (first lines) (sighs) Man I Can't meet the weebles! * Jill: '''hi Sean, What's Wrong! * '''Sean Abel: '''Well, I'm not Sure, I looking up a treehouse! * '''Jill: '''That's Okay Sean, It's understude! * '''Sean Abel: '''Let's Go See how Jeff and Danny are doing! * '''Jill: '''Okay! * '''Danny: '''Hey Jeff, What are you doing! * '''Jeff: '''I'm trying to say is... * '''Jill and Sean Abel: '''Hi Danny, Hi Jeff, What are you two doing! * '''Danny: '''We're Having Lots of Fun! * '''Jeff: '''Yes, and we are not going to believe that, Let's go see how Emily's doing in school! * '''Jill: '''Hi Emily, It Sure was playing your guitar! * '''Emily: '''Thanks, But I wish Barney and I wanna Do it! * '''Jill: '''Okay, But, Why Don't you play for a little while! * '''Emily: '''Okay! * (emily plays the guitar) * '''Emily: '''I can't play the guitar to make music! * (the barney doll comes to life) * '''Barney: Whoa, Does this is the worst than rules in Weebleville! * Emily: '''Barney! * '''Barney: Hi Emily! * Emily: '''I'm So Glad Your Here, My Guitar cannot play the music, It's Not Fair! * '''Barney: You Have to Do it! * Emily: '''Nah, I'm Not sure see my guitar! * '''Danny & Jeff: Barney! * Barney: '''Hi Danny, Hi Jeff, I'm So Glad to see you! * '''Danny: '''Hey Barney, Where are the weebles go! * '''Barney: Well, Um, I'm Telling You! * Jeff: '''Why Barney Why! (music starts for Why?) Why is the grass so green! * '''Danny: '''Why is the Sky so Blue! * '''Emily: '''How Many Fish are in the Sea! * '''Sean Abel: '''and Why does the Cow say Moo! * '''Jeff Emily Danny and Sean Abel: '''We sit around and wonder why, About so many things, We, just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, WHY! * '''Barney: '''Why, are there stars up in the Sky, Why, do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... * '''Emily: '''How do that birds fly up so high! * '''Jeff Emily Danny and Sean Abel: '''We, just Wanna Know, Why? * '''Jeff: '''Why does the Kitty Cat Purr? * '''Danny: '''Why does the Bear have Fur? * '''Emily & Sean Abel: '''How does the day turn into Night! * '''Jill: '''and Why is the Moon so Bright? * '''Barney: We sit around and wonder why, About so many things! * Barney, Sean Abel, Two Boys, Jill and Emily: We, just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, WHY, Why, are there stars up in the Sky, Why, do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... How do that birds fly up so high, We, Just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, Why, We Just, Wanna Know, WHY! (music ends) * Keesha & Kim: '''Barney! * '''Kids: '''Barney! * '''Chip: Oh Hi Barney! * Barney: '''Hi Everybody it So Good to See You, What are you Doing! * '''Chip: '''We're Trying to being Sharing in the Fun! * '''Curtis: '''Yeah, We are just having lots of Fun! * '''Kim: '''Yeah, we Remember heard that before! * '''Kristen: '''Do we know how to Do It! * '''Miss Etta Kette: '''I Wish I Knew (music starts for Scales and Arpeggios) Do mi do mi do so mi do, Every truly cultured music student knows, You must learn your scales and your arpeggios, Bring the music ringing from your chest, And not your nose, While you sing your scales and your arpeggios! * '''Curtis: '''If your faithful to your daily practicing, You will find you progress is encouraging, Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes, When you do your scales and your arpeggios! * (fast piano music playing) * '''Barney, Sean Abel, Kids, Miss Etta Kette Two Boys, Jill and Emily: '''Do mi so do do so mi do Do mi so do do so mi do, Though it seems at first it doesn't show, Like a tree ability will bloom and grow, If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows, Your must sing your scales And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos! (music ends) * '''Scooter McNutty: Miss Etta, Do You Mind! * Miss Etta Kette: I'm Sorry Scooter, I had No Idea! * Barney: Scooter, Are You Awake! * Scooter McNutty: Yeah, I'm Okay? * Sean Abel: '''Hey Barney, I can tell me about the Weebleville, Imagine the day in Weebleville, The Home of Goosebumpy, and Miss Birdie Lee Bright, Meeting the Weebles, Marching the Band and Sqeaking sound like a cute little Mouse! * '''Danny: What's a Cute Little Mouse! * Sean Abel: '''Well Um, Well That's, That's Wanna Chase Him, Oh, Follow that Cute Little Mouse! * (sean abel follows him) * '''Barney: '''Sean, Come Back! * (barney and the Children follows Sean Abel to the Weebleville) * (fade to the weebleville) * (the cute Little Mouse Chasing the Weebleville) * (sean abel stop running And breathing) * '''Sean Abel: Phew, That's Was Close! * Bumpus: '''(psst) Over Here Sean! * '''Sean Abel: Who's Said That! * Bumpus: I Did, It's Us! * Sean Abel: '''Bumpus, I'm Feeling Goosebumpy, I Don't Understand! * '''Bumpus: '''I was Trying Is, We're Having Lots of FUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! * '''Sean Abel: But I'm Frightened! * Pendleton: '''You can Hold My Hand with us, Sean! * (sean abel holds pendleton's hand but the children stopped running) * '''Jeff: I Don't Think we're ever just is got here! * Danny: No Jeff, We're in Weebleville! * Curtis: in According to my Book, it's get all Goosebumpy, we're Getting Closer! * Jill: Is That, Good Bad or Great! * Chip & Jill: Great! * (door sqeaks open and close) * Hannah: '''Barney, I Need You to Come Here! * '''Barney: (music starts for My Jeans are Always Blue) Okay, I'll Be Right There! * Jill: '''My Shirt Is Red, My Socks are Two, My Hat is Purple But My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Curtis & Chip: '''My Belt is Brown, And so are my Boots, My Vest is Green But My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Barney & Kids: '''I wear all the colors of the rainbow, but blue is my favorite one. * '''Barney: It's the color of the sky, It's the color of the sea. * Barney & Kids: '''Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful blue Is the prettiest color to me! * '''Jeff: '''My raincoat is yellow with an Orange collar too. * '''Danny: But rain, shine or anytime, My jeans are always blue. * Barney & Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Danny: '''I love to mix the match them, but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Barney & Kids: love to mix and match them...., But my jeans are always blue. * Barney: But my jeans, are always BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE.' '(yodeling) * Jeff: '''Oh Yeah. (music ends) * '''Danny: Barney, Do You Know where Sean Abel went! * Bumpus, Pendleton & Sean Abel: '''Yay! * '''Bumpus: Did You Hear that Sean Abel, I think the dust that way! * Sean Abel: Yeah! * Bumpus: We Did it, we Discovered what's Under all the dust! * (squeaking) * Sean Abel: '''What was That!, Oh Look it Him, but who is that! * '''Bumpus: '''Oh It's Just a Cute Little Mouse! * (fade to the classroom) * '''Scooter McNutty: Miss Etta, I'm not sure It Happens! * Miss Etta Kette: You're Right Scooter! * (spins and open) * Miss Etta Kette: 'Oh Hi Stella! *'Stella: 'Hi Miss Etta, What's Up with you! *'Miss Etta Kette: Nothing, I was just Play With you? *'Stella: '''Well, i told us story about a surprise! when i was say "Well, it was fun to be glad". *'Miss Etta Kette: Hey, a got a another idea. *'Stella: '''Well, another story could be "The Little Red Hen". *'Miss Etta Kette: I Surely Do? *'''Stella: '''Well, Once Upon a Time?